


Engaging Conversation

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a short SayoTsugu idea.The two of them have been living together for a while, so Sayo has something she wants to discuss.





	Engaging Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a tiring week, and at the end of it all I wanted to do was write some ultra-sweet fluff. I know it's very short, but it feels to me like it contains everything it should, and is the length it needs to be. I don't want to try to artificially inflate it.

Hikawa Sayo had been thinking about something for a little while. It was currently morning, and across the table from her sat Hazawa Tsugumi, who was focused on the tablet lying on the table next to her breakfast. Maybe reading the news. Though the faint smile on her lips suggested it was probably not the news. Whatever it was, it had her attention well enough that she was just holding her chopsticks idle. The two of them had been living together for a while, and there was something Sayo wanted to bring up. Since they both had the day off, it seemed like a good time. She took another sip of her coffee, then put the cup down.

"Tsugumi?"

"Hm?" Tsugumi didn't look up, but it seemed like she was listening.

"Have you thought about getting married?"

Tsugumi's chopsticks dropped from her hand, and she looked right at Sayo. "What?"

"Have you thought about getting married?" Sayo repeated. Perhaps Tsugumi hadn't been listening that closely after all.

"W-wait, are you proposing to me?!" Tsugumi's eyes widened, and her face started to look pink.

"No. Well, sort of. But not quite." Sayo tried to think of how to explain it. "We have been together for quite some time now. As such I feel it's only natural to think about marriage, but I didn't want to put you on the spot with any sort of big proposal. I've read that it can be a lot of pressure." She had made sure to do her research. "So I figured it would be better to discuss it. I'd like to hear what you think."

"Oh..."

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"I..." Tsugumi looked down at her plate. Her pretty pink cheeks were practically glowing. "Well, yes. As you said, it's only natural... i-it's not like I've been dreaming about my wedding day or anything."

"I see." That was a lie. Sayo didn't see at all. In fact she wasn't sure how to interpret that answer. Even after years of being a couple, and learning to understand Tsugumi well, there were still certain times she found herself at a loss. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm going about this the wrong way."

"N-no, it's not that," Tsugumi said quickly. "It's kind of you to be so considerate. Very Sayo of you, hehe." She smiled. "I just wasn't prepared..."

"Oh." Sayo started blushing a little herself. "Should we talk about it some other time?"

Tsugumi shook her head. "No, it's fine. What I think..." She gazed aimlessly around the room. "I think... it would be nice. But Sayo... you almost sound like you're just saying it because you think it would be proper. As if it's a duty." She looked Sayo in the eyes. "Do you actually... want to?"

"Yes, of course." Sayo felt rather embarrassed. She hadn't considered that her intentions might not have come across clearly. "I promise I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. I won't claim I'm ignorant of the benefits, but that's not why I wanted to discuss it. I... enjoy the idea of being your wife, Tsugumi." Her blush had gotten really strong, but she had to proceed. "I'd like to... I want to marry you. If... or when... you're okay with that."

Tsugumi's expression lit up. "Okay! Let's do it!"

Sayo blinked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that!"

"Hahaha." Sayo felt a mix of relief and joy, and couldn't help laughing. Plus Tsugumi was really cute when she made up her mind, and was filled with determination. They'd have a lot to figure out. The date. The venue. The invitations. Decorations. Menu. How big, or small they wanted it. But... "I can picture you in the dress already," she said with a warm smile.

Tsugumi giggled. "And I you."

"... you think I'd look good in one?" Sayo had imagined herself in a tuxedo.

"Absolutely." Tsugumi's confidence seemed absolute.

That was something Sayo genuinely hadn't considered. And wasn't entirely sure whether or not she wanted. But it was an intriguing idea. She would at least consider it.

"Hm... Hikawa Tsugumi..." It almost sounded like Tsugumi was taste-testing the name.

It had a nice ring to it, but... "I think I prefer Hazawa Sayo," Sayo said. She had given the matter a lot of thought.

"Huh?" The surprise was evident both on Tsugumi's face, and in her voice. "Really?"

"Yes. Your family has been very welcoming." They had accepted Sayo basically from day one. "And it would be a shame to change the name of Hazawa Coffee, don't you think?" While she didn't usually wink, she couldn't resist a quick one. Just that one time.

"I don't think Hikawa Coffee would be so bad, but you sound very sure." And Tsugumi sounded happy about it. "I... uh... I accept. I guess. Is that the right thing to say?"

"I have no idea."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment longer, then broke into a shared giggle-fit.

Once they had recovered their composure, Sayo asked: "Shall we go look at rings later, Hazawa-san?"

"I'd like that, Hazawa-san."

The name-change wasn't official yet, but it still gave Sayo a warm feeling in her chest to hear it. The fondness in Tsugumi's tone and expression added to it. She reached across the table to take her fiance's hand.

"I love you, Tsugumi."

Tsugumi's fingers gently stroked her palm. It tickled just a little.

"I love you too, Sayo."

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to do this idea before I knew which couple I wanted to do it with. For instance I also considered Kanon/Misaki, Moca/Ran, and a few others. I know the whole getting down on one knee, presenting a ring, doing the "will you marry me" line is a very romantic idea, but I wanted to do a different approach. Sayo felt like a good fit for it. I think it's reasonably common IRL, it's just not shown off in TV and movies much.
> 
> Unrelated to anything in particular, I kept typing her name as Sayou for some reason. I have no idea why.


End file.
